


Estàs segur?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Després d'una petita discussió, Ushijima i Tendou semblen penedir per anar a una mica més llunyà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estàs segur?

\- Wakatoshi, ¿e-estàs segur?  
Un altre desentès és Tendou. Ushijima, quan es va referir a "sortir" es va referir merament a l'acció, no a l'estat. Però, sona igual de cruel les intencions d'escapar i no saber res més d'ell.  
\- ¿Segur de què? - Va preguntar el mes alt i va afirmar l'adherència en el fort braç del pèl-roig. se li va notar nerviós i no entenia per què.  
\- Satori, mai m'he sentit tan segur d'esforçar-me i voler parlar amb tu. Independent que jo t'agradi, que m'hagis fet un petó o qualsevol altra cosa ... Jo; Jo et estrany. - Va tractar d'afirmar la seva veu al final Fer-ho tan obvi que no podrà dubtar. - A mi m'agrada sortir amb tu, m'agrada escoltar com parles sense parar i encara que no ho creguis, si paro atenció.  
Recordo la primera vegada que em vas parlar de Naruto o el bonica que són les actrius de les teves pel·lícules favorites. També la setmana passada, quan vas voler que et suggerís una seriosa i amb prou feines vaig poder donar-te una de terror. La qual cosa és patètic, no? Jo, Ushijima Wakatoshi volent-ho ensenyar a Tendou sobre terror. - Va empassar durament saliva i lliscar la seva mà pel braç aliè, així, fins a desfer l'adherència. - He pensat moltes coses, he pensat molt sobre tu i quant necessito que segueixis al meu costat.  
I crec que ja no cal respondre el que em fes preguntat. M'he desviat tant, que em fa por seguir parlant i que tornis a córrer com vas fer al bany. - Va empassar durament saliva. Ha parlat massa, potser més del que ha fet en tota la seva vida. Tendeix a caure en redundàncies a perdre entre les seves idees. Però després de tant, va dir el que pensa.  
No obstant això, Ushijima va començar a parlar sobre el que sentia, sobre com ho estranyava, el molt que l'estimava.  
El pobre Tendo mai va pensar que anava a sentir d'aquesta manera, i tot per culpa d'ell.  
\- Jo també recordo això ... - Va riure nerviós, no podia creure que recordi una cosa tan llunyà, potser, fa tres anys enrere.  
\- No ets patètic, Wakatoshi! Ets el número u en el districte, i per descomptat, sempre seràs el número u per a mi.  
Va somriure, ampliant el seu somriure. Estava feliç, massa feliç. Va ser ximple córrer sense que ell digui el que pensava.  
Va formar una abraçada amb ell, però això, què significava?  
Tendou va ampliar el seu somriure i Ushijima es va sentir fondre. Satori és adorable, d'això s'ha adonat i ara que l'abraça, va poder afirmar-ho. Però què significava l'abraçada? Absolutament res. Potser hagin parlat, però no discutit sobre la seva situació. - Sortim avui i demà després de classes. - Va suggerir.  
\- Wakatoshi ~! M'estàs demanant per sortir? - Va preguntar, movent els seus cejitas a tota velocitat.  
Tendo semblava molt content amb la notícia, i més amb el fet que en tot moment s'havia equivocat, i molt. ¡Dimonis! Hi havia manat tot a la merda per un simple equivocamiento.  
\- Sortim ara! - Va exclamar el pèl-roig, increïblement emocionat amb les paraules del que ara semblava ser la seva parella, o el seu company sentimental.  
Si, el segon és més factible.  
Novament estava aquest alegre Tendou, aquest mateix que necessitava des de fa molt. Ara que li torna a parlar, no hi ha manera en què se senti més feliç. Tampoc estava interessat a saber quina classe de relació tenien ara, només vol sortir i distreure una estona.  
\- Sí, t'estic convidant a sortir. - Va respondre una mica tard. Així, la jove parella va començar a caminar cap a la seva destinació. - Vols tornar al saló videojocs? - No la van passar bon allà, tot i ser un saló increïblement. - Vaig quedar amb ganes de jugar.- Fals, però és el que li agrada a l'altre, no?  
\- ¿Fes dit saló de videojocs? - Va dir emocionat, Tendo, però, va recordar que sempre feien el mateix, una vegada i una altra, pel que va pensar en una altra cosa.  
\- Nah! Això és per nerds, ets un nerd, Wakatoshi-kun? - Va preguntar, movent el seu cap de costat.  
No obstant això, va tenir la perfecta idea de què fer, específicament a la nit després d'un dia dur d'escola.  
\- Vols anar demà a la fira? No he tingut temps d'anar pels finals i els entrenaments ... PEEEEEEEEEERO SI VOLS VENIR, ESO SERIA mooooolt GENIAL! - Va exclamar, amb un enorme somriure de costat a costat.  
Tendou no li importava cridar al mig del carrer. És tan espontani i el somriure a la cara mai ha temptat ha desaparèixer. El prefereix molt més a veure-ho plorant o amb aquesta expressió d'incomoditat que va tenir fa poc.  
\- Aniré amb tu. - Va comentar. Mantenint el seu dur semblant. La seva veu, tan profunda, va sortir tranquil·la. De nou, tornaven a la bonica relació d'amistat que tenien.  
\- ¿Però ara no vols sortir? - Va tornar a preguntar, doncs han detingut.  
\- Naah! Tinc olor de clor, i prefereixo estar ben Cuqui per tu demà. - Li va fer l', i lentament va donar uns copets l'esquena de Ushijima com solia fer gairebé sempre. Ah! Wakatoshi era tan suavecito i feia bona olor, es preguntava el genial que seria la idea de dormir al seu costat abraçats una nit, com aquestes típiques pel·lícules romcoms de Hollywood.  
Se'n va anar així sense més, no volia besar-lo. No anar ràpid quan era en aquestes coses era el correcte.  
-... - Va quedar un moment en silenci. Qui entenia a Tendou? No sortiran, no ho entenia, però bé, tampoc ho entenia. Amb senzillesa va arronsar les espatlles i va assentir, seguit d'un suau "està bé".


End file.
